Amor
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Nada como el amor para hacerte sentir mejor. /Basado en TMNT 2012/


**AMOR**

—Karai… ¿estás bien? —preguntó con cierto temor en su voz.

La chica se tambaleaba, de repente se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza y soltó quejidos de dolor.

En ese momento, Miguel Ángel supo que debía actuar.

—Karai, recuerda… ¡tienes que controlarlo, hermana!

— _Debes alejarte de mí… —_ Su voz se oía ronca, comenzó a alejarse un poco del quelonio. Temblaba.

—No…

Observó cómo la tez de la chica se volvía muy pálida. Pronto perdería el juicio. ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento como este?

— _Vete Mikey._

Ya era tarde.

—No Karai, aún podemos solucionarlo, solo debes- … —Ella se giró justo después de transformarse en serpiente y mirarlo con salvajismo. El niño retrocedió unos pasos, pero en ese mismo instante ella lo derribó con sus brazos mientras gruñía cerca del menor.

Quizás aún quedaba algo de la kunoichi dentro de ese mutante blanco de cola larga, porque ni bien pasaron unos segundos después de atacar ella se detuvo en seco, liberó al niño de su atadura y se alejó de él.

Mikey tosía un poco, casi se ahogaba.

Logró reincorporarse solo para toparse con la vista de una joven que expresaba terror puro.

Aún de noche, los focos de las calles iluminaban bien las azoteas.

—Karai… —Volvió a acercarse a ella.

—¡Miguel Ángel, ¿qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Aléjate de mí! —Suplicaba la pelinegra, no dejaba de jadear por el colosal esfuerzo de controlar al monstruo que habitaba en ella. Podría jurar que estaba al borde del llanto. Tenía miedo— Tan solo mira lo que te hice…

Dirigió su vista a su brazo derecho, tenía una marca profunda de una mordida, estaba raspada por lo tanto sangraba un poco.

Aunque el quelonio no le asustaba en absoluto. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Debes entender Mikey, nunca volveré a casa-

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso u oportunidad de que ella pudiera moverse… la abrazó. Solo la abrazó por el vientre, un acto tan simple.

Por la brusquedad de cómo lo hizo, casi se va para atrás, pero en vez de soltarse Miguel Ángel solo la abrazó más.

—No me voy a alejar de ti, hermana —Sus ojos estaban cerrados— Soy tan terco como tú al sostener tu venganza contra Destructor. Y si me entiendes… sabrás que nunca voy a desistir.

Sus ojos se humedecían más, comprobando que nunca lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Eres un idiota —afirmó.

—No me importa —Levantó su mirada hacia ella, para sonreírle ligeramente— Lo único que tú necesitas es amor, eso te ayudará hasta a lograr controlar tu lado mutante —A este punto ya estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Créeme hermana, además de haberlo visto en televisión, eso siempre me ha funcionado con Cabeza de Piel. No es tan difícil sentir amor, solo piensa en quiénes más quieres y así estarás mejor. Te lo dice el genio del clan.

No pudieron evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

La chica se agachó un poco para corresponder el abrazo, dejándose llevar por la emoción. Reposó su mejilla en la cabeza del niño.

Ya luego irían a la guarida a que Splinter cure a Mikey.

Suspiro.

Sin darse cuenta, Karai derramó unas lágrimas.

Estaba feliz.

—Gracias hermano.

 _Sentía amor._

 **FIN**

 **_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ***Suena música* _Estoy hecha de a-a-a-a-amor. A-a-a-amor. A-a-a-amor._**

 **Okno, mucho Steven Universe me afecta. XDD**

 **Bueno mi gente, sé que no estuve tan presente en mi fic, pero aún le faltan ciertos detalles que reparar.**

 **Decidí dejarles este mini fic, que no sé cómo se me ocurre de un segundo a otro y no quise desperdiciar la idea. :3**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Karai y Mikey,** aunque en "Mi Peor Error" hay algo similar **, así que espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente estos dos como hermanos me enternecen. :3**

 **¡Oh! Y si vieron el nuevo episodio dónde Shinigami hace su debut, de seguro habrán entendido ciertos aspectos de este fic.**

Yo amé el episodio, y amé más a esa brujita. 3

 **DISCLAIMER: Las Tortuninjas no son propiedad mía y etc. etc. etc.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye Bye!**


End file.
